


A Moment Too Late

by Fandomoverload5



Series: Klangst week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Each day is next in the collection lmaoo, I swear, I'm such a shit mess i'm so sorry, Klangst Week 2018, M/M, doing klangst week?, im a good Voltron fan okay, me? - Freeform, oh and this was totally not a day late, or written literally five minutes ago, what?, you betcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: ->Day 1: remember/forget<-Day 2: fire/waterDay 3: fear/angerDay 4: light/shadowDay 5: create/ruinDay 6: alien/humanDay 7: give/take





	A Moment Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a mess i'm so sorry

It wasn't until it was too late, that Lance realized who he was. Where he was. What he was doing. 

It was almost like when he was typing, and singing along to music at the same time. There were two things happening and it was almost impossible to focus on just one, or either. He couldn't believe just how easy it was to not know the face he was looking at, and yet the sharp curve of his jaw, and the soft framing of his eyes kept calling out to him. It was like walking into a room you like, but being upset because of the lighting. It was really an unsettling feeling. 

What was even more upsetting, was the screaming galra, in a drought of fresh blood, and desperate to watch them burn. Lance stumbled backwards, desperately clutching his cheek. "Keith! Keith stop!" Keith, his old friend, more than that, froze. Lance saying his name, had sparked something deep in him. It didn't bring back enough to get him to stop, for real. "Keith stop! St-"

He hit once again, sending Lance flying backwards. He clutched at his own cheek, barely able to think. He knew he knew Keith, but how? Jesus, how? He saw flashes of Keith cross his mind, a smile, a blush, a tear. He heard Keith shout as he charged at Lance again, and Jesus did it feel familiar. He's heard Keith before, in his sob, in his groan, in his laugh, in his voice. He heard arguments and late night discussions, and best of all he heard "I love you," coming out of Keith, shaky and unsure. 

Next thing Lance knew he was laying down. Keith had pinned down the other boys arms with his knees, and was mercilessly attacking him. A ring drilled slices into Lances face. "No-" 

He could remember days he spent, looking at Keith's old ring. It was one of his dads he brought with him that day they left. A class ring from some college Lance would never go to. It was all Keith had of his father, and lance could see Keith even clearer. He shoved Keith off him, and charged. 

God knows how he yanked his arms free from Keith, but he did. And with them, he pinned Keith down, much against him will. This felt like muscle memory. The training room. "Keith it's fucking me! It's Lance! Stop fighting!"

Keith didn't. "Hit me you fucking coward!" Lance was feeling all his injuries, in the moment he was frozen, staring at Keith. His face had aged, much beyond his years. He had new scars on him, ones that matched the depth, and general location of the cuts he had now. "Are those scars from me?" Keith stopped fighting. 

"What? What are you talking about? Of course they are! Fighting landed us here, you jackass! Get off me or hit me!" Keith kicked Lance in the back, sending him flying foreword. Keith scrambled to the opposite side of the ring, to grab a weapon in the shape of a disgusted wooden plank. Lance followed him, barely able to stay on a straight path with his head ringing so loudly. "Keith! Please look at me. We know each other. We LOVED each other! Keith we love each other!" Keith stared at the stick in his hands, his back still turned. 

He was letting himself be vulnerable. He still didn't trust Lance, he was testing Lance. He might remember Lance, or at least believe in the Lance he knew after he lost his memory. Lance slowed to a stop, a few feet behind Keith, who whipped around and brandished his weapon. "I don't know you." "You love me." "I don't know you!" Keith launched at Lance and hit him over the head. 

The Cuban boy crumpled to he ground. Keith almost hit him again, executioners style, but froze. Lance was laughing. "Stop it god fucking dammit!" Lance looked into Keith's eyes, flaring with rage, and almost couldn't see past them. "Keith kogane, i'm in love with you." Keith's eyes didn't soften. "I'm in love with you! I miss you!"

Keith hit Lance in the side, yanking the breath out of his body. He didn't know how much longer it would take. Lance could handle hitting Keith, but if he didn't fight back... Keith had to remember him soon. "Keith. Keith stop, please. Remember me! Remember us!" 

"Stop it!" Keith hit Lance again, bringing him to all fours, before he could lazily sit back again. He couldn't see past his own nose, and yet he couldn't hit back. "Why aren't you fighting?" Keith was so scared. He never fought someone so willing to die, and so delusional. Keith couldn't hurt him anymore. He was completely at Keith's mercy, and Keith couldn't look at him. 

"Who the hell are you? Who are you?" Lance could see Keith crying. He was fighting the memories returning. "I don't want to remember you. I don't want to care about you. I have to kill you to live. I don't want to care!" Keith hit Lance again, but it was drastically less hard than the last one. "Care! You care about me, Keith!" "Stop. Saying. My. NAME!" keith screamed through gritted teeth. He hit Lance hard. As hard as he could. He was fighting something, and it sure wasn't Lance. Or was it? He was biting back the urge to lay down on the ground, until he withered away. It took everything he had to fight, when it would be so much easier if he was Lance. Wasn't it always easier to be Lance.

Woah... hold on. "Lance? Are you... Lance?" The kid was unconscious. Was he even alive? "No..." everything came flooding back, just in time for Keith to be escorted away. "No." "A victor has been crowned." "No." "Bring him to the center!" "No!" 

Keith was being dragged to the spotlight by two robots, and being narrated by the omnipotent announcer. "A human victor, at that. A little bit of galra in him too, no wonder he won." "Lance! Lance!" Kicki and screaming, he was brought into the center light. 

His smile. The last one Keith would ever see. Bloodstained, and hardened. That's all he had of Lance? All that was left? Keith couldn't think about Lance without his head pounding. He couldn't breathe. He had felt the memories, and actively chose to suppress them. Why? Why had he done that? If he remembered Lance earlier, well... 

How could Keith just forget? It was a face he'd looked at so many times. So many stolen glances, now stolen from him. Lance was willing to die, if it meant he didn't have to hurt Keith. He had so much blind faith that Keith would remember, that he just accepted the beating. Keith's hands tingled with rage. He'd never felt like such a monster. 

He was dropped, literally, in the center. Not ready to support his own weight, he went crashing to the ground. The announcer blared on in the background, as Keith ignored everything he said. It clicked in Keith's mind what he had to do. 

He slowly, and shakily, stood up. With only a moments notice, he took off towards the exit. The entire stadium stood up, preparing to stop him if need be. Chances are, he wouldn't even make it down the hallway before he was at the very least captured. He felt different, as he charged the door. He knew that if he had his memories of Lance, he wouldn't have killed anyone. Lance made him better, made him see clearer. Looking at him, would remind Keith of just how important life is. So he charged the exit. 

As he was crossing the line to leave, a gun fired at him, and nailed him in the leg. Keith went down with an agonized groan, and clutched his injured leg as he slammed into the ground. The crowd roared in laughter. "I see we've got a runner." The announcer was about to eat a punch, as Keith's anger rose higher and higher. He sluggishly got back up, and continued to limp to the hallway. Another shot blasted him in the stomach. Don't lay down. Don't disappear. 

He slowly got back up and staggered his way to the door. He couldn't focus on one thing in his sight, or one thing in his mind, that was desperately trying to work faster than the blood was moving out of the wounds. He got out to the hallway, barely alive, then sat down against the wall. "Shiro? Are you guys even still here?" They had a com placed in their left wrist a long time ago, for situations just like this one. 

"Holy shit, Keith? You're alive? Is Lance with you?" Shiro. "Yeah i'm alive, but not for long. I just wanted to say goodbyes." "Where are you? Let us help you, maybe you'll live!" Hunk spoke, he sounded oddly wistful, like he was talking through a dream. "You can't save me now. Or Lance. We're done for. I just wanted to say, it's been an honor, and if I could go back, i wouldn't have done anything differently. Goodbye, team voltron." 

"Keith? Keith? Hey don't talk like that. Keith?" His voice was fuzzy. "Hey Keith, in tracking your coms location. Why didn't you activate it sooner? Keith?" Pidges voice was slightly clearer, but Keith didn't have the mental capacity to process the words. "Keith!" Hunks voice was much louder. "Keith!" "Keith? Hey!" "Keith!" "Keith, come on!" "Keith!"

"Keith, come on." Keith looked to his right, to see Lance. He looked just like he did before, with the blood and the smile. He held out a hand, that Keith grabbed it, and stood up. He felt something weighing him down, but he couldn't even be upset. Lance was here. He kissed Lance, with tears that quickly got stained red from both of their messy faces. "Don't cry," Lance wiped a tear from Keith's cheek, smudging the blood congealing just beneath it. "I'm okay, and I still love you. Even if you beat me up and tried to kill me. It was actually kinda hot." 

Keith smiled and reached up to touch Lances face again. His hand slipped right through where the skin should've been, and his vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha wow i'm a mess lmaO 
> 
> This was basically already in another fic i'm writing but actually fuck it like genuinely i'm so done with everything I don't even care
> 
> archive on mobile will be the death of me


End file.
